


E 1約會

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	E 1約會

彩加他和了八幡他就在了酒店房間內休息中的，因此八幡他就同彩加他說不如……我們試下做，可以嗎？彩加他：可以，八幡他說我一定會令你可以更加舒服，可以嗎？彩加他就講：好啊，我希望你可以感受到了開心，彩加他就抱了八幡他，就講：可以，吃了我的，之後八幡他就立刻吻了彩加他的，因此八幡他同了彩加也吻得好深入，並令到了彩加他也有了不少的開心之外的 ，之後彩加他就同了八幡他乜吻得好深入的，並吻完之後就拉出了銀絲，因此八幡他就除了自己的衣服，而彩加他也除了衣服的，八幡他就同了彩加他吻了一下，在了除衣服的時候，之後彩加他就/也被了八幡他抱起來，之後八幡他把了彩加他的全身用了手撫摸了之外，還/也用了口舔吸了全身之外，也吸咬了一下，也舔吸含了彩加他的乳頭 ，之後立刻令到了彩加他就有不停輕顫和輕叫，並有了小小大大声地叫的，之後八幡他就把了自己的舌頭去舔了彩加他下面的，之後彩加他也不自覺高潮了的，所以彩加他就好同了八幡他好好地休息一下，並過了今天，也是彩加他們的美好的日子的。


End file.
